Thus I Scatter Though Time
by doomraker
Summary: Summer Rose. Mother, Baker, Huntress. One day she was on a routine mission like any other. Now she has to deal with something that is seemingly ... impossible.
1. Chapter 1: Scattered Through Time

Chapter One: Scattered Through Time

Sitting in an old office building; Summer Rose took a moment to catch her breath, reflecting on what had lead her life too this moment. From her time at Beacon, subsequent friendships with Team STRQ, the birth of Yang / disappearance of Raven, falling for & marriage to Tai-Yang, and the birth of her daughter Ruby. As a huntress she was always aware that she might die in her line of work, however that didn't stop her for feel remorse.

She thought back to several days ago, when she last saw her daughters. Those bright smiles on their faces when she told them she would be back in a few days. The promises that cookies would be ready for them upon her return made them so excited it melted her heart.

"I am so sorry" Summer whispered, with a tear rolling down her face.

Her instincts kicked into high gear, rolling from behind the wall she was standing behind as it exploded into rubble.

"Are you tired young one? While it is somewhat agitating that you forced me into this building, I can't say it hasn't been enjoyable to get my hands dirty." Taunted a pale woman with snow white hair.

The woman then started throwing sections of collapsed building at Summer, forcing her to retreat farther into the building.

"I figured I would spend years hunting for the last of the silver eye warriors. When you stumbled into one of my traps meant for someone else, I don't think I have been this hapPyrrha for centuries." said the pale women as she slowly walked towards where Summer had disappeared too.

"You are quite an interesting person Mrs. Rose. While we had you chained, I took some time to get to know you better. After all… it isn't everyday that you get to wipe out the last of your kind. But… Imagine my surprise to find out that a great silver eyed warrior had a family." The pale women spoke with venom. She walked around the corner, throwing lightning towards Summer… narrowly missing her.

"How do you think your little ones will react to your death? You husband? How does it feel to fail them so completely?"

Summer just stayed silent, glaring at her attacker. Blood dripped down her arms, making the hilt of her weapon slick. She took stock of her injuries; she knew that she was on her final legs, with maybe one more use of her semblance before her body gave out on her.

"So you have decided to stop running? I am amazed that it took you this long. As much fun as it has been being apart of this merry chase, I am afraid I have work to do." The pale woman grinned evilly as she threw another bolt of lightning at the huntress.

Instead of dodging; Summer raised her sword, blocking the lightning bolt. After a few moments it absorbed into the sword, transferring the power into the weapon itself. This shocked the white hair women, as she backed up as red flames started to pour from Summer's eyes.

"You know…" Summer panted as she willed herself to stand up straight "I was hoping you would do something so foolish. You obviously paid more attention to my family then me if you thought that could stop me."

In a blink of an eye; Summer darted forward, leaving a trail of lightning behind her as she attacked the white haired woman with fury. Temporarily off guard, she tried to block however missed and received a large cut on the side as black ooze splattered the wall. Enraged the pale woman exploded, sending Summer crashing through an adjacent well.

"Bitch" the woman hissed, clutching her side. "I was going to grant you a swift death but now I think I might savor this a bit."

Summer started to stand up, smirking at the woman. She knew that she wasn't going to live but she was going to take as much of her out before that happened.

"No… I am going to make you watch as I take your daughters away from you. I wonder how betrayed little Ruby would feel as I torture her to death in front of her mother. I can almost taste the desperation as she will cry out for youe help and you unable to do anything." The white haired women said as her side started to repair itself right in front of Summer. Summer paled, opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted...

"Or what about Yang? I mean her first mother leaving her must have been devastating to learn about. How do you think that she will react to learning that Ruby's death was the fault of her second mother? She would just be destroyed. Maybe I will be there to help her pick up the pieces… show her what a true mother is like." the woman taunted, smirking at the reaction she was getting.

At this point Summer was rage incarnate. Tears streamed down her face as her aura poured from her eyes in red hot flames. The pain she endured left forgotten as she glared daggers at the woman; gripping her sword, the whites of her knuckles showing in the darkness.

"You come CLOSE to my family, a fate worse than death will await you." Summer snarled.

Leaping forward; Summer poured everything she had into the attack as the woman summoned two weapons of darkness to block the attack. Upon clashing; the two women stared into to the others, grimacing as they struggled against one another.

"Hit a nerve have I? I know it's a bit cliche to threatened loved ones but there is just something so satisfying about reactions to it." the woman grunted, smug with drawing Summer into a melee.

Summer roared in frustration. Ducking to dodge a counter strike, Summer continued to press into the woman to no avail. Nothing seemingly would force her opponent to budge. It felt like she was getting played with. Every attack she threw missed while barely able to keep the defense up. After a short time, the fire started to leave her eyes as her strength began to wane. With a grunt Summer disengaged from her opponent. As she braced against a wall; weapon falling to the ground, the white haired women stood before her, lifting her face to see her eyes.

"Well... it seems you had a bit of fight left in you. Too bad you don't understand you are dealing with. Good Bye, Mrs. Rose" the woman stepped back as a large ball of electricity started to form in her palm. Summer tried to grab her weapon but her right arm didn't respond… she knew this was it.

As she slowly slid down the wall, the woman laughed as the storm of power grew larger. Slowly Summer pulled out a small photo depicting a time not long past. Ruby sat on her lap as Summer tried to wipe off the melted chocolate that had managed to get everywhere, Yang was in the background being tossed in the air by her husband with the biggest smiles on their faces. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she gripped the photo to her chest as the woman launched power that she had never seen.

"I love you" she whispered as the electricity started to rip through her body, overloading her senses. Stars danced through her vision as she felt her world start to dim, blackness over taking her.

* * *

(Unknown Time Later)

Summer groaned, wishing that Monty would cure her from this massive headache. She hadn't felt this bad since Qrow took her out on her 21st birthday. She slowly started to open her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Upon inspection it looked like she was in the Emerald Forest. When Summer looked at herself, she gasped as she had looked like she had been through hell and back. Lichtenberg figures stretched down her left arm most of her clothes looked like they were blown apart as well as missing her prized white cloak. As she traced the lines; she flashed back to before she passed out, bleeding, while the white haired woman beared down on her. In a slight panic, she attempted to stand however her right leg gave out. Looking down she noticed that her sword had managed to end up impaled on in her leg.

Sitting down in what looked to be a forest clearing, Summer inspected the damage to her leg, thanking Monty that the sword was only an inch deep and didn't hit anything important. Gathering some tattered scraps of her clothes, Summer held her breath as she yanked hard, extracting the sword while placing the scraps over the wound as a makeshift band-aid. Checking to make sure nothing was wrong with her weapon, Summer decided she should figure out her exact location.

At that moment she heard screams and cheers from above her head as she notice about 20 or so people flying through the air… it seemed familiar...

'Are those students?' Summer thought.

Following the path of the closest set of students, she slowly stood up using her sword as support. As she limped towards what sounded like a girl & boy, she hid in the bushes to observe. She couldn't hear what they were talking about however after a moment Summer covered her eyes as a flash of white light filled her vision. Upon it fading, she stared at a red-haired woman in bronze armor and a blonde haired knight taking a moment to breath.

Smiling to the display of the new hunters, Summer starts to stand to make herself know but grunts in pain as the additional weight on her leg starts to get to her. In that moment a spear sails near her head, impaling itself on the tree behind her causing Summer to turn pale, falling to the ground.

"Sorry!" Yelled the Red-Head as she jogged over to the spot. "I thought you were Grimm sneaking up on us" apologising as she got closer. When she got there, she gasped in horror upon seeing the condition Summer was in.

"Are you ok?!" the Red-Head screamed, dropping to her knees to try and help Summer out. "Jaune get over here this woman is hurt" she shouted at her companion. Jaune started to jog over as fast as he could, sliding over to Summer.

"Pyrrha, calm down for a moment. Let's not freak out and try to help her." Jaune looked Summer over, noticing cuts & scars all over her body, her leg was bleeding, and she looked deathly pale.

"Ok Pyrrha, I need any water & rations that you might have as well as your first aid kit." Jaune commanded. "Ok madam, I am going to try to help bandage you up but I need you to sit up for a moment, can you do that?. Also would you like some water?" Jaune asked as Summer tried to sit up. After a failed attempt Pyrrha assisted her in leaning against a tree. A few moments later she nodded and allowed Phyrra to help give her water as Jaune inspected the injuries.

To Summer the water tasted like the best cookies ever made times a million. In her life she would never taste something so divine. After draining the container, she lifted her head to look at the two people before her.

"Thank you so much. It feels like I haven't had water in ages" Summer said as she smiled at the two.

"It's no problem" Pyrrha answered "Are you Ok?" She asked.

"Well if feels like I was put through a meat grinder, my head is killing me, and I woke up in the middle of the forest. So all in all I can't complain" Summer chuckled causing the two hunters to look incredulously at her before laughing themselves.

"Well madam this is going to hurt a bit, I am going to clean some of these wounds including stitching up the one on your leg." Jaune advised as he grabbed the materials out of a med kit.

"I am fine, thank you young man" Summer replied as she looked away from Jaune working. "So what are your names?"

Pyrrha was the first to answer "My name is Phyrra Nikos, and this here is my partner Jaune Arc. We are students at Beacon Academy." she explained.

Summer looked thoughtful at the girl "That does explain the people flying through the air. Well I bet you were not expecting to find an injured huntress in the forest were you?" she asked.

Pyrrha giggled "Not at all however I am glad that we did find you, you don't look so good. Who know what might of found you if we hadn't." she said solemnly.

Summer winced as Jaune started to stitch up her leg "Well I thank you both." she stated with a smile. After a few more minutes she spoke about of something that was nagging her since the introductions.

"Jaune was it? You said your last name was Arc correct?" Jaune nodded as he finished up the cleaning another wound. "Do you happen to related to Joan Arc?"

"Yeah she is my mother" he responded as he started to put away the first aid kit. He however didn't see the look of shock on Summer's face.

"Did you say that she was your mother?" Summer asked quietly, not responding to the boy's question.

"Yeah I am the youngest of 8 siblings, I have 7 sisters... Did you know my mom?" He answered.

Summer started to shake, her vision going blurry as she tried to process the information. Joan is the same age as her and there was no way that sny of her kids were going to Beacon, let alone her youngest.

Pyrrha noticed her distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Madam are you alright, you are turning pale again" she questioned. "Do you need more water?" handing Summer another container of water.

Summer shook her head as she tried to get up however that just ended with her falling down hard against the tree.

"Woah, Woah, Woah relax a minute. You have been though a lot. Relax for a second." He said ask he helped Summer get comfortable. She started to shiver as her mind went through the myriad of possibilities.

"Here take my hoodie, we can't have you getting sick from the cold after everything that's happened." He stated as he stripped off the hoodie. "By the way, I didn't catch your name." Jaune inquired.

Summer snatched the hoodie from Jaune, bringing it close to her chest. She looked at them with a grim look in her silver eyes… "What year is it?" She asked quietly, voice shaking. Pyrrha was the one to answer.

"3399 MO, why?" She asked; eyeing the woman.

Summer's eye's went wide as saucers. She just whispered out "This isn't possible". She turned back towards Jaune. "To answer your question, my name is Summer Rose". She said as she nodded her head down, closing her eyes to help process the information she was just given.

Jaune looked at her with a quizzical look "Wait, Rose? Are you related to Ruby and Yang? I didn't know they had another sibling starting today." he asked. At this point Summer snapped her head so hard you could hear it crack.

"W-what did you say?!" Summer cried, studdering as she grabbing his shirt pulling him closer. Jaune started to sweat a bit as Pyrrharrha was in shock at the display in-front of her.

"I s-said Ruby a-and Yang… they are two sisters who are also doing their initiation with us" he stuttered. Summer let go of his shirt, fainting back against the tree.

 **A/N: This is my first attempt as writing so I welcome feedback :) I know that there are other Time Travel Flicks however this was an idea I had bouncing around for a while. I hope you like it, because I am more than willing to update if it's good enough.**

 **Few things to mention…**

 **Summer's Semblance: It hasn't been talked about in the show however I have made it a cross between Nora's / Rubys'. She can channel electrical energy from her weapon into her body to make her faster for short periods of time, however it leaves a wake of electricity. She can do this normally however she can get short bursts from absorbing the extra power. Think the 'Flash' in some ways.**

 **Jaune: He will be a bit OOC for this Fiction. While he will be the goofy knight who can't fight well, he will have a lot of secondary skills that are great for supporting others… and dancing.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Emerald Forest

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews / comments! Also 50 follows! As this is my first attempt at writing, I am glad that people seem to like it. If you have more suggestions please let me know! When they find Summer is just after Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's aura.**

 **ExactChase: I can't believe that I didn't realize that I misspelled Pyrrha's name *facepalm***

 **SnoopZwei: I did check however as my first attempt at writing, I am currently trying to work on not accidently going between 1st / 3rd person so if you have tips let me know. Me second guessing it makes me think that grammar is good however it might be bad for the type of writing.**

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee while checking his students progress. Most paired up like he was anticipating however he was interested in the current situation that Mr. Arc & Mrs. Nikos had fallen into to.

"The final pair has been made. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, he is clearly not up to this level of combat. I do wonder about the huntress they had found injured. Did we have any active this morning?" Glynda said approaching the Headmaster.

Ozpin looked thoughtful at that question. "I do not believe so however it could be possible. We will have to ask the young lady when she comes back with the group." Sipping at his mug he turned towards his scroll to resume monitoring his students.

* * *

With a light groan, Summer's eyes started to slowly open. Bracing herself against the tree, she looks up to see the worried faces of Jaune & Pyrrha.

"Are you ok? You passed out again" Jaune said as he holds out some water. "You fell hard against the tree that we were worried that you might have injured yourself further."

Shaking her head "I am fine. Today has just been incredibly … overwhelming. We should get moving though, I don't want you to fail initiation because of me" Attempting to stand; Summer winced in pain as she slid back down the tree, looking at her bandaged leg with a grimace.

Pyrrha lightly placed her hand on Summer's shoulder. "Here let me help you." Carefully placing her arm behind the smaller girl, Pyrrha gently lifted Summer into a standing position.

Jaune looked at the woman with worry "We can take a more time, I am sure when we bring you back to Beacon they wouldn't hold it against us. Your safety is more important than a silly test" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Jaune but I should be alright to move. It's not safe to stay in one place for long." Summer explained as she leaned against Pyrrha. "Now if I remember correctly from my initiation, you needed collect relics right?" Both teens nodded their heads "Well I believe I can lead you if you would like?" Pyrrha just smiled warmly "That would be grand!"

After gathering all of their gear, the three set out towards the south. Most of the walk was in silence besides the occasional whimper or grunt from Summer. Every attempt to slow down or stop was quickly silenced by a look of determination on her face. After about 10 minutes of moving towards gunfire and explosions, the three of them stumble upon a cave with some interesting drawings on the side.

"So is this it?" Jaune questioned as he started to slowly move towards the entrance.

Summer pondered as she looked at the cave ' _I wonder if this is the cave that Tai-Yang stumbled on. He was always bitter at Qrow for leaving him behind…'_

"No. I believe this is a Deathstalker den. One of my teammates ran into something similar during our initiation. He wouldn't shut up for weeks afterwards about it." Chuckling at the memory. As they started to turn away, when loud rumbling came from deep within the cave.

Jaune looked at Summer and Pyrrha then back at the cave; backing away with his shield raised, sweat starting to drip down his face "Pyrrha, I think we should move on from this location and find our classmates as quick as he can."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Pyrrha agreed as she started to back away while holding Summer. As the sound started getting louder, Summer grabbed her sword from her back. As they reached the treeline; the cave entrance exploded outwards, showering the group with rocks.

"So that was a thing" Summer commented as her, Pyrrha, and Jaune all sat panting behind a tree after running from a rather large Deathstaker. "I am so sorry you two, if my leg wasn't giving me trouble, I would have been more help" she commented as she hung her head.

Jaune just put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry about it, we all got out of there just fine. Just a few scrapes. How is your leg doing?" He inquired. Summer gingerly poked it and tried to flex it. "It feels a bit better, I should be able to walk but I shouldn't do any running if possible." she stated smiling.

Pyrrha mimicked her smile "That's fantastic! When we get to the temple, we can see about meeting up with others. That would help with making sure we can get you back safely." she said as she stood up, helping both Jaune and Summer stand. Slowly they set out towards the temple.

At they moved, Summer's face fell. With making sure not to be a burden on Jaune and Pyrrha's initiation, she had forgotten about what Jaune had told her about the sisters named Ruby & Yang. What are the odd's of her daughters being here? Astronomical to say the least. Not to mention her Ruby is 2 years younger than her Yang… that has to mean it's just a coincidence. You have to be 17 to enter Beacon.

"Jaune…" Summer looked at the young man "Earlier you had said something about sisters. What did you say their names were?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

Jaune looked at her with a quizzical look "Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long. One is a short red head with a cloak, the other a large blonde woman with long hair. I met them on the flight here. They are both incredibly nice... though I am not a fan of the nickname Yang gave me." he said with a slight smile.

Summer balked at this information. The whole situation is impossible. There was no way that she went from being killed in an office building to being at her daughter's initiation… MORE THAN 10 YEARS LATER. With everything she was told that was the only possible outcome. How did this happen?!

Jaune noticed the slight panic look creeping back into Summer's face "Summer, do you know them? Everytime I mention them you turn pale, like you have seen a ghost."

Summer's breathing started to quicken "I need a moment." she said as she limped over to a tree stump, sitting down hunched over. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other before they sat down next to the seemingly distraught woman. Pyrrha started to rub circles on her back, attempting to calm her.

As Summer started to calm, she looked at the two teens. How did she approach telling them that 'I somehow traveled through time more than a decade, seemingly abandoning my children which happen to be in this same forest at this very moment.' Hell in her head that sounded crazy. However with all the evidence, there was no other explanation. Exhaling she stood up before turning to the two teens.

"To answer your question Jaune... I'm their mother" she stated with a slight crack in her voice.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Glynda yelled incredulously "That's impossible!"

Ozpin was also shocked at the supposed identity, his mug lying shattered on the ground. This woman couldn't possibly be Summer Rose. When they investigated her disappearance, all they found her charred remains along with her cloak.

Glynda and himself delivered the news to Tai-Yang and their god-daughters. The looks on their faces was devastating. When he gave Tai Summer's cloak the cry of sorrow his friend gave haunted him to this day.

"Ozpin …" Glynda whispered, her eyes misty "that can't be her… can it?" she ask she gripped his shoulder.

"I don't know Glynda." Ozpin said taking her hand. "Once initiation is over and she returns with Mr. Arc and Mrs. Nikos, I plan to be there to find out."

* * *

"Excuse me … but WHAT?!" Jaune exclaimed, bolting up from the tree stump nearly knocking over Pyrrha. "That's impossible! You can't be old enough to be their mother!"

Summer smiled at the compliment "Well thank you but based on what you had told me, the two girls you described are my daughters. My biggest issue is I don't know how I got here..." she stated timidly.

"What do you mean? Where you not in the forest to help clear out some of the larger Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

Summer shook her head "No. I was investigating some weird sightings in Mistral. It was going well till I fell into a trap...I… I didn't make it" Summer said somberly.

"How did you manage to go from... 'not making it in Mistral' to the Emerald Forest?" Jaune questioned. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"I don't know." Summer stated "The last thing I remember is an incredible amount of pain then darkness. I woke up in a cave with my sword in my leg, some of my stuff missing, and a killer headache. After tending to myself the best I could, I went looking for a landmark to figure out where I was and ended up stumbling into you two." she explained. "After you started to introduce yourself and told me about you Joan, Ruby, and Yang; I started to freak out at what was looking like the impossible. Then you told me the date…"

Jaune's expression morphed into one of realization and shock "No way" he gasped, stumbling back into a nearby tree. "That's impossible…"

Summer just nodded "That's what I thought too but you are walking proof of it being true. Everything you told me leads me to believe that is the case."

Pyrrha looked between her two companions "What are you talking about? What happened that is 'impossible'?" she said with a hint of confusion.

Summer gulped, trying to find the right words to not make her look insane… ' _Might as well go for it'_ she surmised. "Based on everything I have gathered from you two, I have somehow found myself in the Emerald Forest… 13 years after my mission."

* * *

About 10 minutes of silence passed as the three of them processed that information. Pyrrha finally spoke up.

"So what happens now?" she asked softly.

"That Pyrrha, is the million lien question. I have no idea. I mean … how do I pick up my life? How am I going to approach my husband let alone my daughters?" Summer said sadly "I missed their whole lives… I can't imagine the grief I must have put them through" tears started rolling down her face "I mean I am going to see my daughters today most likely. How are they ever going to forgive me?" Summer started to sob openly at this point.

Jaune leaned over and pulled Summer into a tight hug, giving all the comfort he could muster. Pyrrha just smiled at the scene, happy that her partner is willing to help a total stranger… even if it's just a shoulder to cry on. While she still didn't believe or understand the whole situation, she would do her best to help this poor woman.

After a few minutes, the group was shocked out of their moment by a loud screeching noise and the dark shadow of a Nevermore passing overhead. That wasn't the part that shocked them the most… no that honor went to what looked like red and white dots on the side of the massive bird.

Jaune looked taken aback by the site "Ruby? Why is she on a Nevermore?" he questioned while scratching the back of his head.

"Wait THAT'S Ruby?!" Summer exclaimed "We have to help!" She yelled as she leapt to her feet… before falling back down as pain blossomed in her leg once more.

"Summer you are in NO condition to be running after anyone. Let's follow their trail as it looks to be heading towards the direction of the earlier fighting. Most likely we will find more students which might include Ruby and Yang" Jaune said firmly before picking up Summer's discarded gear. Pyrrha helped Summer to her feet, making sure to stay close by in case she needs help "Now let's get moving, I think we have rested enough"

* * *

Today was full of surprises for the trio of Hunter / Huntresses. After a few minutes of following the sounds of the Nevermore, they stumbled upon another rather odd site.

Upon hearing a loud growl, the group turned expecting a fight. What they didn't expect was a massive Ursa tumbling through the trees with rather small girl dressed in pink on top riding the large Grimm.

"YeeeHAWWW" the girl exclaimed as the Ursa fell down, seemingly dead from the trip. "Awww it's broken" she said sadly, jumping down from her previous mode of transportation with a smile on her face. Behind her a lean man in a green jacket, black hair with a pink strip covering his face appeared, seemingly out of breath from the previous activity.

"Nora… Never do that again" he gasped. The girl Nora just smiled bigger before dashing towards the trio. "Ooooooo what is your names?! Why are you limping, did you get hurt? Have you seen any cool Grimm?" she fired off rapidly, not taking breathes at any moment.

Looking at Summer, Nora bolted up to her and exploded with a bevy of questions. "Where you at Beacon this morning? How come I didn't see you there? Aren't you a bit old to be doing initiation? Are you a teacher here to grade us? Do you know if we can get pancakes for dinner? Please say yes!?"

Summer looked at this young woman in awe of how she managed to have seemingly endless energy. She chuckled at the questions "Well to answer your questions… My name is Summer, I was injured, we ran from a rather large Deathstalker, No I was not at beacon, I am not a teacher, and typically Pancakes are served at breakfast however I am sure they can try and make an exception." she said to the smiling girl.

Nora lept into the air with a whoop "Did you hear that Ren! We might be able to have pancakes… FOR DINNER" Ren just sighed "Sure Nora, we will try to get Pancakes later."

Summer smiled at the banter between the two partners. Taking a moment to look them over; she did notice that Nora had similarities to her own outfit in terms of metal bands in specific places on her gear, figuring that she had a similar semblance.

Ren looked to be a martial artist based on his attire. With no discernible weapons and lack of inhibiting armor indicated he was light on his feet and most likely uses aura to enhance his strength. Based on the comments between himself and Nora, they must have been friends for a long time. That has to take a scary amount of patience. Summer was pulled out her revelry by Nora getting really close to her face…

"You look familiar… have we met before?" she inquired, looking intently at Summer. "Because I swear I have seen you before…"

"Nora, it's not polite to stare. But you are right she does look familiar" Ren stated also inspecting the woman intently.

Summer stared at the two friends, racking her brain for ways they could recognize her. ' _Maybe tying her to Ruby if they had seen her today? That could be it but I don't thinks so. What about past missions? Wait a second… those eyes, how could I forget'_

"Nora was it?" Summer asked looking at the girl, Nora nodded "Are you by chance related to the blacksmith Odin Valkyrie?" Nora's eyes grew wide at this question "Thats my dad!" she exclaimed.

Summer chuckled "I figured, you have his eyes. He helped me recently fix my weapon after I fended off some Grimm from his village. He went on and on about his daughter and how special she was. He is one of the nicest men I have met" Nora just smiled with stars in her eyes.

Ren gasped at this knowledge "Your Summer Rose! You saved Nora and I when we were kids! My father talked about it and said that we would have all died if you hadn't shown up. You're a hero to our village" Summer blushed at the compliment.

Ren's face however went grim "He also told me that you had died years ago. We even held a ceremony in your honor…" Nora at this point looked at Ren in confusion "Renny, this can't possibly be THAT Summer… I mean she is standing right here and all of that happened over 10 years ago." She said just smiling at her friend.

Summer's started to fidget, Pyrrha picked up on her nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her. Taking a deep breath, Summer started her story "Well Nora… that isn't exactly true…"

* * *

"So what you're saying is you were fighting someone, lost, got zapped with a lot of electricity, 'died' in Mistral, woke up in the Emerald Forest, found Jaune & Pyrrha, and learned from them that you had somehow traveled through time 13 years… You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?" Ren said with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Summer scratched the back of her head sheepishly "I am aware however I can't ignore the facts presented to me"

Nora on the other hand had an entirely different reaction "OMG THAT IS SO COOL!" she exclaimed as she jumped around. "I wonder if that could happen to me! Ren, can I use my dust on myself to travel to the future!?" she questioned as she ran up to Ren with her best puppy dog look.

"Nora that wouldn't be wise. We have no idea how this happened. It could be a side effect of her semblance mixed with the overload of energy… we would have no idea how it would affect you. Not to mention think of all the pancakes you would miss" He said with a look at his friend. She frowned at him before exclaiming "OK!" before smiling and skipping away from him.

Jaune looked at the two additions to their group "You two are taking this surprisingly well…" Ren just chuckled "Well seeing how we still don't understand the effect that dust has on different semblances, anything is possible no matter how unlikely. Nora is just excited because we haven't encountered anyone with a similar semblance to hers."

Nora just beamed at everyone "I mean think of the possibilities! She's the speed and I am the muscle… we could be our own TV show!" she continued to babble in excitement.

Summer breathed a sigh in relief. She was happy that the two new additions didn't think she was committable. It was a bit of deja vu as the way the 4 of them interacted was similar to her own sister team during her time at Beacon. She hoped that their time was just as good as hers.

"I know this is a lot to take in, however we should get moving if we want to complete initiation" Pyrrha said smiling while standing from her tree stump. Jaune also stood, grabbing Summer's gear. Summer also rose up on her good leg "Let's get go get your relics" smiling at the four teens.

* * *

After a short time, the group arrived at the tree line around the temple ruins. Looking over the ruins, they notice a few people clustered around the center. One was a raven hair girl with a bow affixed to her head, a golden hair woman with her arms across her chest, and a shorter redhead who was in a one handed hug with the blonde. They all had their attention focused on the sky, looking at the white dot who was still clinging to the Nevermore. When Summer noticed the girls, she froze as the rest of the group kept walking. Noticing that she had stopped, the group turned to face her.

"Are you ok? I know this is hard but it's going to be alright. I am sure they will be happy to see you." Jaune said with a smile on his face.

As Summer started to calm down a bit, they noticed the white dot had come off the Nevermore and started to plummet to the ground… a large distance away from both groups.

Jaune and Pyrrha started to run towards the white dot, Summer immediately turned towards Nora "You said you had dust earlier, do you have any lightning?" she asked hurriedly, Nora immediately gave her a crystal from her pocket. Summer started to pour aura into the crystal, causing to to start glowing brightly. Before anything else could happen, Pyrrha threw Jaune at a woman in white, allowing him to catch her out of the air. Summer breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed the crystal to go back to normal.

Once things calmed down a bit, Nora and Ren walked over towards the relics (with Nora jumping around singing with the piece she grabbed) while Jaune and Pyrrha walked back towards Summer with looks of worry on their faces as they notice the dust crystal in her hand.

"You're not fully healed, doing something like using your semblance could have done more harm than good" Jaune said to the woman who hung her head "I know" Summer said "I couldn't not help her."

Pyrrha smiled at the woman "That is very admirable however if you had gotten hurt again or worse, then you won't be able to save anyone. Not to mention you wouldn't be able to meet your daughters, who are standing right over there."

Summer smiled back "I guess you are right. You two did excellent by the way. You will become fine huntsman" Jaune and Pyrrha looked away bashfully, thanking the huntress for the compliment.

Summer steeled herself for the upcoming meeting with the girls standing no more than 100 yards from her. At this point they hadn't noticed her as they were more pre-occupied with getting yelled at by the smaller woman in white. Summer nodded towards Jaune who smiled and stepped out of the way to let her through.

At that moment several trees broke down as the Deathstalker from earlier charged from the treeline towards the group of Huntresses-in-Training. Summer heard Ruby yell "I got this" and charge towards the Grimm, unfolding a giant scythe ' _So Qrow taught her, I am glad that he is still here for them'_ Summer thought before she saw Ruby get smacked away by the Grimm. Summer started to move towards Ruby, however Pyrrha stopped her "You're still injured, just wait here. Let's go Jaune" as the two teens started running towards Ruby with their weapons deployed.

Staggering to her feet, Ruby started to retreat away from the large Grimm. To make matters worse, the Nevermore had circled back around and started to attack as well. Yang and the lady in white started yelling and running to help Ruby. As they got close, the Nevermore let loose a rain of feathers, blocking Yang and the girl in white from reaching the redhead.

As The Deathstalker raised its stinger, Yang cried out in horror. With Jaune and Pyrrha were still too far away to help; Summer poured all her aura into the crystal she got from Nora, causing it to before she shattered it in her hand, absorbing all that the raw energy.

The stinger swung towards Ruby, a loud boom rang out as the Deathstalker was thrown back from the girl, stunned from the impact. As Ruby opened her eyes she saw a woman with her body covered in electricity, sword held up blocking the girl from the Deathstalker, a fire burning from her eyes.

Yang reached her sister; pulling her into a hug while telling her never to do that again and the girl in white started to open up about working with her partner. During that time, Ruby never took her eyes off the woman standing guard over them. Once Ruby detached herself from Yang, the woman slumped over, grasping her sword to try and keep her upright. Ruby dashed over to the woman as she fell on to her back "Are you ok?!" She yelled as she knelt down to check the woman on the ground.

Summer opened her eyes staring into the silver eyes of her daughter "I am good now little rose" she whispered.

Ruby gasped as tears started to spring up in her eyes "Mom?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So there are a couple of things obviously different from cannon. The two big things are the order / how the group met up with each other. This was a route taken to give the pay off in the end which I think worked out well but I could be wrong. The other was Glynda / Ozpin being together & Ruby / Yang's God-Parents. I always thought the two of them were together even if it wasn't confirmed. I also figure that summer would have been friends with everyone so it wouldn't be a surprise if they were all close.**

 **Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thats Impossible

Ruby's start at Beacon had been a tad rocky. After several awkward encounters with Weiss and Blake, she was ready to let Crescent Rose speak louder than she ever could. While getting paired up with Weiss was a bit disheartening, she was dedicated to being the best partner / friend ever!

The slip ups of setting the forest on fire, getting lost, using a Nevermore as transportation (was awesome), fighting a full grown Deathstalker (less awesome) notwithstanding; Initiation was going good.

Now her brain didn't understand how to comprehended the scene in front of her.

"Mom!" cried Ruby as she clutched Summer as hard as she could. At this point tears were flying down her face without abandon. Summer tried to return the hug, but was still weak from her semblance use. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were busy trying to seal up Summer's leg as it had managed to split open even worse than before.

"Ruby you need to let go of her for a moment, if we don't tend to this leg she could die from blood loss" Ren explained with a hint of urgency in his voice. At this point Yang reached the group surrounding the fallen woman.

"Ruby we have to let them work and help the nice lady…" Yang tapered off when she laid eyes on the woman who had saved her sister "That's impossible…" she whispered, kneeling next to Ruby.

"There's my Sunflower…" Summer smiled as she looked upon her girls. Yang lost it, joining in the hug that Ruby was viciously participating in. The three working on her leg smiled at the interaction but had a few more pressing matters…

"Weiss. Blake. Can you take these two away for a moment so we can fix up her leg? They are doing up no favors." Ren stated. The monochrome pair walked over to their respective partners, lightly tugging on their shoulders.

"Come on guys, they need a moment to work. You can come right back when they are done." Blake said calmly hoping to help soothe the sisters. Yang slowly stood up, trying to pull Ruby with her, however the red reaper continued to hold on with a death grip.

"Noooooo, don't take her away again." Ruby cried, weeping into her mother's chest.

"Little Rose you have to get up." Summer grunted as pain shot up her leg. "If they don't patch me up I won't be able to make you those cookies I promised" she said with a smile "Don't worry, I will be right here"

Ruby sniffed, looking up at her mother's pained eyes "You promise?" Ruby said softly, starting to release her grip on Summer.

"I promise, now go with Yang." Summer rolled her head over, noticing that Nora was toying with the still stunned Grimm. "You also might want to help Nora over there deal with the Deathstalker. It won't stay like that for long and she will need help."

Nora during all of this was playing a new variation of pinball … with a Deathstalker and trees. While vastly entertaining, it wouldn't last long not to mention the Nevermore still in the area.

"She is right you know" Weiss said as she helped Ruby standing. "I know that this is important, but if we all die here, it won't matter. So let's focus, get the relics, and get back to the cliffs. Then we can figure out the rest of this"

Ruby wiped her eyes dry, sniffing back some of the tears "Ok." Looking back at her mom she smiled "I'll be right back" Summer smiled at her, nodded, and lied back on the ground to help avoid moving as much as possible.

Ruby looked at her new friends "Let's go kill some Grimm" Ruby said as she deployed Crescent Rose. "I have a reunion to finish." Ruby then started to bolt towards Nora as the three other girls smiled and charged after her.

* * *

Summer smiled with pride as she watched her daughters ant their partners join the fray against the Deathstalker. She would have kept watching but a sharp pain brought her back to her current predicament.

"Ok Summer, we are going to close the wound but it's going to hurt. Pyrrha I need you to hold her down so she doesn't move." Jaune said as he grabbed a needle and thread "Ren I need your help holding the wound shut" Ren nodded as he pushed the split together.

Jaune looked up at Summer who was now lying in Pyrrha's lap, gripping her Shoulders. Nodding at Jaune, the knight leaned over the wound.

"Here we go."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched the scene unfold. Not only did they get more confirmation that the woman was Summer Rose (they would obviously need to talk with her themselves but it was comforting that their god-children recognized her), but unlike some of the other groups of students, these ones were working well together.

"I am impressed. Mr. Arc is doing quite well at attending to Summer's wound. I might have doubts of his combat abilities but his support skills are looking quite good." Glynda said as Jaune finished stitching up the leg.

Ozpin hummed his approval "I agree; people are so focused on how to swing a sword but lack the skills to help those in trouble. I am glad that Mr. Arc may have the capacity for both." Sipping his mug, Ozpin looked thoughtful for a moment. "What are we going to do about Summer, Glynda?" Turning towards his wife.

"Well assuming that it really is Summer, we need to figure out what happened to her these past 13 years. Beyond that… I don't know. I am more worried about Tai..." Glynda said with a somber expression.

"It will be tough at first but I think he will be happy" Ozpin said as he hugged Glynda "I know I would be."

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Nora screamed with elation. It had been SOOOOOO LONG since she has had this much fun! First she found Ren, Rode an Ursa, met a time-travelling badass along with a bunch of AWESOME people, and got to knock around a Deathstalker like a rag doll. Beacon was turning out to be AMAZING!

After what seemed WAY too short a time, the Deathstalker started to fight back just a bit, causing Nora to pout as her game was coming to an end. As the large Grimm charged, Nora wound up to give one final swing but was surprised when Ruby tackled her out of the way as Yang was launched towards the Grimm, knocking it clear over the tree line.

"Nora, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she helped the hammer wielder up.

"Yeppers! How did she go that fast? Can you do that to me next time? It looked like SO MUCH FUN!" Nora babbled.

Yang laughed as she walked back over to the group "Well next time we need to launch someone at high speeds, it will be your turn"

Nora just smiled at the blonde "I will hold you too that!"

Weiss and Blake walked over to the energetic girls. "I know that you were having fun but we have an injured huntress and a Nevermore to deal with it. Once that is dealt with you two can go back to having your fun."

Ruby nodded "The objective is to grab the relics and head back to the cliffs. Let's grab them and head back. We have to get mom to the infirmary"

At that moment Jaune, Pyrrha, Summer, and Ren came over (Summer supported by Jaune with Pyrrha & Ren standing guard) to join the group. Summer was hanging limp, seemingly passed out. Ruby rushed over with panic on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed as she deployed Crescent Rose. Pyrrha stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby she is fine, she just passed out after we stitched up her leg. You should thank Jaune. If he wasn't here she might not have made it from the blood loss." Looking at the smaller girl with a smile on her face.

Ruby let out a breath relaxing a bit "I am sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to snap…" she said with tears starting to form "I just got her back…"

He just smiled "It's ok. We should really get moving though as she needs to see doctor ASAP." Ruby just nodded, looking at her new classmates "Let's get out of here" Everyone else nodded as they grabbed their relics and started to move towards the cliffs.

As the group crested a hill overlooking some ruins, the Nevermore decided to make his appearance known once again. To make things even better, the Deathstalker crashed through the trees behind them immediately going towards the blonde who sent it flying before. Pyrrha broke off and started firing at the Deathstalker to distract it. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang continued running towards the ruins while Ren, Jaune, and Nora ducked behind a pillar to hide away Summer under some bushes. As they set her down, she started to stir.

"What happened?" She asked when looking at Jaune "Is everyone ok?"

Jaune smiled "We are fine, we just need to put you here for a moment. We have a couple of Grimm to deal with. We will be right back" he said as he handed her her weapon. "Stay out of site".

Jaune looked at Ren and Nora "Let's help Pyrrha" The two friends nodded and the three hunters in training bolted towards the fight.

Summer laid her head back on the pillar she was against, as she watched her daughters make her proud.

* * *

 **A/N: Insert Initiation Fight / Team Announcements Here. We have all seen / read those at this point, no need to waste your time re-reading it.**

 **I know this chapter was shorter, been out of town for a couple of weeks and I wanted to get something out. I am going to try to get the follow up chapter by Wednesday which will focus more on the sisters and their feelings on Summer being there. While I will be keeping with canon events to an extent, expect them to play out differently.**

 **I am looking for someone who wants to help me by proofing the stories / reviewing them. If you are interested please send me a PM.**

* * *

 **TheNightstriker, Lord Jace, zainethedemonking, KuletXCore, Ifio18, ATTF - Thanks for the reviews / feedback :)**

 **aRabidHobo - I do have a rough outline however it can change depending on how people react to other parts. I have it charted down and have it open when writing to help avoid writing myself into a corner... however this is my first story so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened. As for Ren / Nora... well ... yeah...**

 **knight7572 - Everyone thought she was dead and continued on like canon (i.e they still grieved for her)**

 **SnoopZwei - Thanks man!**

 **-names - No that was my bad. I am still getting used to the system so when I fixed the sentence that talked about age, I didn't know that I needed to ALSO tell it to change the chapter. I know that now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Complete

**A/N: I am not dead! Yay! Sorry for the wait, I have been out of town for almost a month. This chapter picks up after the Initiation Fight.**

Summer took note of the group of teenagers sitting around her noticing that most were out of breath, lying on the ground recovering from quite a stressful fight. Ruby looked at her mom smiling with misty eyes as she walked towards her with the other girls that fought the Nevermore.

"MOM!" she yelled as she dashed forward, launching her arms around Summer as she started to sob into her shoulder (Much to Summer's happiness and discomfort). Yang moved from next to Blake, kneeling next to the Mother / Daughter combo. As Summer wrapped her arms around Ruby, she looked at her other daughters beautiful lilac eyes.

"How?" Yang whispered at her step-mother "You died… they told us you were gone…" At this point tears were starting to fall down her face. Summer grabbed Yang and pulled her into the embrace. "I don't know Sunflower… But I intend to make up for every missed day. Starting now. I am never leaving my little flowers again"

The rest of the group just looked at the family. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune were happy at the trio. Blake was captured by the feelings her new partner and little sister. She even smiled at it. Maybe these two wouldn't be so bad after all.

Weiss was… unsure how to feel. She was glad that her irresponsible partner not only proved herself against a rather large Nevermore and was also getting some happiness from meeting her mother. As her own mother was no longer around, she was jealous of the young redhead. On top of that, her partner was the daughter of Summer Rose, the legendary White Death. She might need to rethink her opinion of the young reaper.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, the group heard a low whine of a bullhead approaching their location. Noticing that it was from Beacon, the group grabbed their gear. Jaune and Ren moved to check Summers legs and to prep her to move while Weiss and Blake grabbed their respective partners. Yang came away teary eyed using Blake for support to stand. Ruby once again had a death grip on her mother but Weiss was able to get her away after explaining that she wouldn't leave her side.

Once the bullhead landed, a medical team rushed out with a stretcher to the downed huntress, immediately checking her to make sure she was doing ok. Shortly behind them came Professors Ozpin & Goodwitch. As the medical team got Summer ready to move, the two leaders of Beacon walked up to her side.

"Summer Rose." Ozpin stated with a glimmer in his eyes "You're late on coming back from assignment again. Do you have any idea the amount of paperwork that I had to fill out?"

"I am sorry Oz. I'll make it up to you." Summer smiled. Glynda grabbed Summers hand drawing the huntresses attention. "You as well Glynda… I guess that we have a lot to talk about huh?"

"We do, however your recovery is more important." Ozpin said. Both him and Glynda leaned over and hugged Summer. "I am just glad you are back." Signaling for the medical team to get her on the ship, the two teachers turned back to the teenagers.

"Congratulations. You all have passed Initiation with flying colors. I know that some of you want to accompany the lady that you all found today so this will be brief." Glynda nodded towards the two sisters who smiled at her. "I want to commend all of you for a fantastic job… specially to you Mr. Arc. Had you not administered medical care, there is a good chance that Mrs. Rose wouldn't have made it." Jaune blushed at the compliment, Pyrrha nudging him with a big smile on her face.

Weiss looked at Ruby and Yang then at her headmaster / headmistress "Professor Goodwitch… I have to ask, how did Mrs. Rose get here? Not to sound callous but how do we know that really is her? From what my father told me, she has been dead for a long time"

Ozpin took that moment to cut in "We do not know how Mrs. Rose managed to get here Ms. Schnee. I can say with confidence that is the real Summer Rose. Now if you would get on board, I am sure that these two ladies would like to spend more time with their mother." Ozpin indicated with his cane, causing the teens to rush onto the Bullhead. Ruby & Yang sat next to Summer while the medical team worked on her. Grabbing her daughter's hands, she started tearing up as she looked upon them.

"You two look so beautiful. I'm so … so sorry for not being there for you two and your father. I am the worst mother ever… how are you ever going to forgive me?!" wailed Summer as she started sobbing uncontrollably. The Red & Yellow combo leaned over, embracing their distraught mother.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you are here. Everything else will work itself out." Ruby said with a look of determination. Yang just smiled at Summer "For now you should rest, you have had a long day. Don't worry, Rubes and I will not leave your side." Summer smiled as she wiped away her tears, closing her eyes, letting sleep take her once again.

* * *

As Summer fell back asleep, Ruby & Yang sat back in their seat leaning against each other.

"What do we do now Yang?" Ruby asked as she looked to her sister.

"I don't know Rubes. This whole situation is really messed up. Summer shows up almost quite literally out of nowhere, injured, saved you from a Deathstalker, and is now enroute to the infirmary… Not exactly how I envisioned my day going." Yang chuckled at the last bit "I mean I expected getting awesome partners" nodding towards Blake & Weiss "new friends" Looking at Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. "and cool teachers" smiling at Ozpin and Glynda. "The important question is how… how did she end up in the forest?"

"That Ms. Xiao Long, is the million lien question" Ozpin said as he leaned forward on his cane. All the other conversation in the bullhead ended as they turned to their headmaster.

"When I noticed Mrs. Rose earlier, I couldn't believe it. I was the one to inspect the scene of her death and it was irrefutable that she was slain. During the investigation it was noted from the blood spatter & residue, that she was seemingly overloaded by lightning which caused her to explode in energy." Ozpin turned to look at Ruby & Yang. "I apologize for revealing such information however I need you to understand what lead to her supposed death" Turning back to the rest of the group. "I had the same question you asked before Mrs. Schnee 'Can this be Summer Rose?'. Even after she explained her side to Mr Arc & Ms Nikos, I was inclined to believe that foul play was involved. That was put to bed when she saved Ms Rose from the Deathstalker. The way she moved, her semblance, and everything else solidified her as White Death." Ozpin said smiling at the nickname.

"I have some ideas of how she ended up here, however most are impossible to prove. Time Travel while theoretically possible has never been achieved to my knowledge till now. This is uncharted territory and we have to be cautious for ours and Summers sake. For the moment we should give her time to rest at which point we can pinpoint what caused her sudden appearance." He stated as he leaned back against his seat.

As the group digested the information, the bullhead landed at Beacon. Rushing Summer off towards the infirmary (with Ozpin, Glynda, Yang, and Ruby in tow), Pyrrha turned towards her partner.

"Do you think they will be ok? This is a lot to take in for anyone." She said worriedly. Jaune smiled at her "Ruby is a strong kid and Yang will be there to help out."

"She may be an immature dolt but I think that she will be ok. It's not every day your mother comes back from the dead." Weiss scoffed from the side. Blake just shook her head at the comment.

Pyrrha smiled back at her "You're right. Let's get some food before visiting them. We have the team ceremony later so we should collected Ruby & Yang before then."

The rest of the group nodded before heading towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delays all, been gone for a while and I will try to get more regular with the updates. This chapter to me was a pain to write as I was unsure how to bridge the gap from the end of initiation to her in the hospital (where more plot can develop). Hopefully next chapter will be a bit better.**

 **To all the reviewers: Thanks for the kind words.**

 **See yall next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Connections Made

There will be a bit of a time skip, the teams have been formed and Summer has woken up. On with the show!

* * *

 _(Summer's Perspective)_

A rather large groan escaped Summers lips as she was given some fresh water. It had felt like years had past since the last time she had something cold (though not entirely inaccurate) so after her ordeal she was grateful for some relief. As she set the cup down she took stock of the people in the room, bring tears to her eyes... as well as sadness.

Her little rose. Looking at Ruby was like looking into a time machine. Heck at this point she could pass as her older sister. Seeing how strong Ruby has gotten and the fact that she was able to move past the grief that was caused to her was up lifting. Summer would have to have a serious word with Qrow about teaching her daughter how to fight with an oversized gardening tool... no matter how cool it was. The red clothes where a nice touch... it would be cool to be the 'Red Reaper and White Death'.

Yang. Her firecracker. While not her real daughter, the time and memories together cemented her as one of her own. The fact that she was a splitting image of her mother with blonde accents did little to stop the pride as well as the slight anger she felt. While she understood her mothers reasoning for leaving, it still didn't sit right to essentially abandon her daughter and husband. She seemed to have grown up well however she could see the pained look she had when looking at her. Summer didn't blame her. She couldn't image what losing two mother would do to someone.

Adjusting herself in the bed, she looked upon her old friends. While she knew that Glynda was in love with Ozpin, it was conforming that even in this line of work, they could get together. She couldn't image the amount of heartache that was wrought from her disappearance. Knowing Ozpin, he personally investigated while Glynda may or may not have gone a warpath for information. Oum knows I would have.

Looking at some of the other kids, she stifled a giggle as the way that Pyrrha looked at Jaune. It was similar to the way that Glynda had looked at Ozpin. Hopefully they don't wait too long to figure each other out. They looked cute.

The other half of team RWBY was ... for the lack of a better term interesting. Ruby's partner Weiss came from the Schnee family who from her experiences were kind people. Mix that with Yang's partner Blake, they looked to be a well rounded team with some obvious issues. While Blake hid her ears with a bow, it was fairly obvious with the short time with the girl. Hopefully hiding something like that wouldn't implode them. She didn't want a repeat of what happened to her team. Maybe a conversation with Blake would help put things at ease.

The last two members of JNPR were… Odd. The way that they dressed / looked was similar to some people she met recently (or is it long ago...) who helped her after saving a smaller village. Another good topic of conversation she could have. Not to mention Nora looked like she could be a lot of fun to hang out with.

Once the doctors finished talking blood and checking vitals, he left the room which apparently was enough confirmation for Ruby to appear in her arms, hugging as tightly as possible.

* * *

(Hospital Room)

Once the doctor left and Ruby leapt at Summer, Ozpin cracked a smile.

"I know that you want to do catching up with your family however I need to ask a few questions about how you got here and it's best to do it while it's fresh in your memory" Summer wrapped her arms around Ruby, nodding at Ozpin.

"I heard your story when monitoring initiation. However I have a few questions to ask about the woman you fought before you woke up. Primarily can you describe her for me."

Summer gulped, looking over the children in the room "Oz… are you sure you want me to do with them here?" Ozpin looked over then back at Summer nodding.

"Well she had a very pale complexion, bleach white hair, black flowing robe. On top of it, it looked like she was part Grimm… she had black veins & blood red eyes." By the end of her description, the entire room at this point was left gaping.

Yang was the first to pull her self together "What do you mean part Grimm? I thought they were all mindless monsters? Are you remembering that right?" Summer nodded then turned to Ozpin who looked to be in deep thought. "Oz… is she who I think she is?"

Ozpin let out a large sigh. "Yes, however with this event years in the past there is nothing we can do at the moment and will have to think of a way to deal with it in time. For now you getting better is most important." Walking over to Summer he gave her a hug foreign Ruby back over with the rest of her class, whispering in her ear "We will find her and bring her to justice. Just be careful." Both friends smiled and nodded at each other.

Glynda walked over and gave her a hug as well. "I am glad you are back, we will have to catch up soon". After standing up she smiled at her friend. As she got to the door she turned to her students. "While I understand that you will want to stay as long as possible here, curfew is in an hour. I expect you to be in your dorms by then. You can always visit tomorrow. And yes that includes you Miss Rose." She said as Ruby turned on a pout to try and get out of it but resigned to her fate after the last statement. With that Glynda joined her husband and left the hospital room.

There was a bit of silence before Summer coughed. "I am sure that you have a lot of questions… Oum knows I do too. However I will tell you this now. I will not answer questions about the woman I described earlier at this point. All you have to know is she is beyond dangerous and if you ever see her run. In time I will talk more about her. Now… what questions do you have?"

While most of the group was still a bit shell shocked at Summers hard tone, Weiss stepped forward.

"Mrs. Rose, I have heard stories of you from my instructors, teachers, and even my father spoke highly of you. You were one of the inspirations on why I choose to be a huntress. I have to ask… I have never heard my father speak well of anyone. How did that happen?"

Summer looked thoughtful for a moment "Thank you very much Weiss, that is sweet. To answer your question, Albert has always been a very… rough person. I once saved him and your mother from an Grimm Ambush. They were driving home when the driver crashed into an Ursa. I happen to be flying to a mission when I saw the crash happen. I leapt out, killed all the Grimm, and saved your mother from an injury sustained from an Beowolf. After that day he has been friendly with me. Sometimes he would ask how I handled raising two little girls." Summer smiled at the memory of the phone calls "I can see that he did well. I am sure that most of the credit goes to your mother as I am sure he was busy with the company"

Weiss instantly went somber "My mother was taken from me by the White Fang several years ago. Those scum executed her right in front of me. I would have been next had it not been for a hunter who saved us." she said with tears threatening to stream down her face. "So no he raised me… but it was not… easy. Please excuse me." Weiss started towards the door.

"Weiss, stop. Please come here" Summer said. Weiss turned with tears in her eyes by started to walk towards the hospital bed. Once she got close enough, Summer grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry to hear that. I know your father can be rough so I can't imagine when losing Eliza must have done to him." Summer released Weiss from the hug, putting her at arms length. "Weiss, I can see that you have become a wonderful woman that your mother would have been proud of, and I want to give you something your mother gave to me." Reaching down, Summer pulled a trinket off her sword hilt. "This vial is filled with a special kind of dust. Its properties were unknown in my time and they didn't have a way of figuring out what it was… it just looked pretty. I want you to keep it, as a reminder." Weiss looked at Summer with tears feely going down her face. After a moment she leapt at the woman, hugging her as tightly as possible. "Thank you" she whispered. After that moment she got up, and rushed out of the room.

Summer turned towards her youngest daughter "Ruby, you should go talk to her. She might not know it but she will need someone to talk too." Ruby nodded and zipped out of the room leaving a trail of pedals in the air.

Team JNPR watched the exchange with sadden looks on their faces. Jaune looked at his team who at him then back to Summer. "Its getting late. My team and I are going to our dorm. Is it alright if we come back tomorrow and talk?" she just smiled and nodded. As the team filed out of the room Summer bid them good night.

With only Blake and Yang left in the room, Summer bid the two girls closer. "Yang, I need you to do me a favor. Don't tell your dad or Qrow that I am here… not yet. I want to think about what I want to say first before that."

Yang just laughed "While I would love to see their reactions, I don't know if dad could recover from that level of a heart attack." Reaching over she hugged her second mother. "Just promise me you wont leave this time." Summer tightened her grip on Yang "I promise Firecracker."

Yang backed away with some mist in her eyes. "I better go find Ruby, Oum know what trouble she has gotten into with Ice Queen." With that she waved and left the room. Soon after Blake moved towards the door.

"Blake wait, I want to talk to you" Summer patted the bed. Blake sat on the bed with a raised eye brow. "When are you going to tell them?"

Blake froze up "What are you talking about?!" Summer chuckled, indicating towards her bow. "How did you know?" Summer just smiled at her "Blake, I knew the second I saw you. It doesn't help that you look exactly like you mother." Blake slipped off the bed. "What do you mean? She was a huntress?"

"Yes she was. She graduated on Team BLAC. Last that I heard she had joined to White Fang with your father. She was a gentle soul and wanted to do what was right. It saddens me to hear about what the White Fang has done since I was gone." Blake looked away while fidgeting. "I assume that you followed her path" Blake just nodded. "Well no matter what happened, you are here now to make things better for the world. And I can see that you are a good person. I am glad that you are Yang's partner." Blake looked back at Summer, giving her a small smile.

"I am not sure how they would react. I mean with Weiss and her family, I am afraid." Blake explained softly. Summer took a breath before placing her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Blake. I am not saying that you should tell them now, however this is something that needs to be discussed. While I am sure that Ruby and Yang would accept you no matter mainly as their father is a loving man, Weiss I am sure would be ok with you after getting to know you. You should take this opportunity to educate her on Faunas and their struggles. That might lead to a closer bond between you two."

Blake looked contemplatively at Summer. "Alright. I will think about telling them. You right that its wrong to hide who I am however I am just… afraid of what will happen." Summer squeezed Blake's shoulder firmly. "There is nothing wrong with being scared. Its how we conquer our fears that define us. Now its about time for bed to make sure the rest of your team makes it alright?"

Blake nodded her head and left the room, leaving Summer to her thoughts. A few minutes afterwards, a nurse came to check on their vitals and administer some drugs.

"Miss, can you possibly open the window? Its starting to get stuffy and I would love to get a nice breeze going" Summer inquired to the nurse. Smiling the nurse opened the window, bid Summer good night and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Summer looked out the window at the fading sunset, contemplating her situation. As unreal as it was, she would do her best to be there for her friends and family. However there was one conversation she was dreading… Tai-Yang. Would he still love her? Had he moved on? Heck, what did he look like? These were all questions that would need to be answered in time. However there was one person she would be eager to talk too…

"We have talked about this. You know you can't hide from me."

A large black bird landed in the window and after a moment it turned into a tall woman with black hair, red eyes, and dressed in a black kimono.

"Hello Summer."

"Raven."

* * *

 **A/N: I AM NOT DEAD. I apologize for the month delay. I think I re-wrote this chapter about 30 times as I was unhappy with the way it played out in the grand scheme of the story. I also am going to add perspectives to the story so we can get a better grasp of internal monolog / feelings the characters might have. While all the RWBY cast will be apart of the tale, the focus will be on Summer and her interaction with the main storyline / characters. Obviously with Summer being alive at this point, some of the moments from the show will not occur the same way.**

 **I am already well on my way into the next chapter (I had some free time) so that will be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Here Cometh the Raven

_(Hospital Room)_

The hospital room was dead silent. The two woman looked at one another with waring expressions across their faces. Everything from surprise, anger, and sadness went by in moments.

Raven moved towards the bed speaking quietly "Summer…"

Summer looked at Raven with fury in her eyes "You leave your family, your DAUGHTER for crying out loud then decide that you can show up out of the blue … For what, concern? Well beyond jumping into the future I am fine with a few minor wounds. What do you want?" she spat out.

Raven stepped back like she was physically struck by the words "Summer… you know why I left. It wasn't safe."

"What a load of crap Raven and you know it. We could have stuck together. We would have been ok. We were the strongest team at Beacon. But you left Tai-Yang, Yang, Qrow, and myself. Not to mention you have never met your step-daughter. So tell me, why should I entertain this conversation further?"

Raven walked over and sat on the bed looking at Summer "Because I am done running. I have spent the last 17 years gone. After what happen and your disappearance, I have spent every moment tracking down the person who took you from us. Now with you back and the information that I have acquired, we can put this witch hunt to an end." Raven reached out and grabbed Summer's hand. "Sum"

Summer snatched her hand back "You left Yang. You left Tai. Most importantly you left ME! We loved you Rae… Why did you have to leave us… we were a team." As tears started to leak from her eyes.

"It was for that at reason I had to leave Sum. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to any of you. I wanted to come back constantly. I checked in as much as I could. With that bitch always on my tail, I couldn't just stop running. Please…" Raven pleaded as she reached out to her friend.

Summer swatted Ravens hand and glared back at her "How do I know that this isn't another trick? False hope meant to drag me along? You have burned me before."

Raven took a deep breath before standing up from the bed. Unsheathing her weapon, she grabbed her mane of hair. "I will do what I must to prove that I am sincere Sum." Closing her eyes, she moved to cut straight and true, only to be stopped by Summer.

"Raven. Stop. I happen to like your hair. Please sit and we will talk ok?" Summer said while limping back into her bed. Sheathing her weapon, Raven placed her gear and armor in the adjoining chair. Ending with only pants and shirt, Raven sat back on the bed facing her friend. "I heard bits and pieces of what happened however I would like to hear it from you if possible. I can try to fill in gaps when I can."

* * *

Once Summer had finished her story with some information gas filled in; they both sat in silence, digesting the information. After a moments, Raven moved closer to Summer, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry, I should have been there." Summer returned the hug at which point Raven gasped out in surprise. "Rae, its not your fault. I should have run while I had a chance. Heck even at the end I could of tried to get away but was goaded into fighting." Summer explained while stroking Ravens hair.

Raven pulled away with tears in her eyes "What she said… she already knew about our family… I thought I was leaving to protect you… oh my Oum Sum" Raven said as she started to sob. Wrapping themselves into a tight hug and rubbing her back, Summer leaned her head against Raven.

"Raven. You couldn't have known that she knew. You did what you thought was right and I can't fault you for it. I am mad and I am sure that Tai maybe equally so. But… I want you back in our more than I am mad at you. So promise me here and now that you are back for good. Promis…" Summer was cut off but Raven catching her lips in a kiss.

* * *

After about a minute, the two women broke apart gasping for air. Looking a bit disheveled, Raven wiped her mouth "I am so sorry! I just… " Summer giggled as she lied back in her bed.

"You could have just promised me Rae. I'm just surprised. I mean, I can't say you have lost practice. Is there someone your not telling me about?" Summer joked at her friend, earning a smack in the arm.

"No you dunce, You and Tai were plenty enough for me. Though I am not sure how people might react to me kissing someone 15 years younger than me." Both women laughed at the comment. Once it quieted down, Raven looked at Summer.

"So were does this leave us?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Summer reached out and pulled Raven back to lie down next to her which cause the normally stoic woman to let out a squawk.

"Rae. I am mad that you left… even if you had reasons, your family needed you. However with all that is happened I would rather not lose you again. However there are a few conditions I want you to agree to." Raven perked up at that "First, you will stay with me for the foreseeable future. That way we can work together and you can help me get acclimated to this time. Not to mention helping to take down this person who has hunting us." Raven eagerly nodded at the request. "Second, you will need to sit and talk with Yang." Raven immediately deflated.

"I understand it will be awkward and if she is anything like you, I will make sure there is a medical team on standby." Raven just sighed and nodded. "Thirdly, you will be here when I talk with Tai and Qrow. I have no idea how they will react and having you there will be a comfort for me.I will also try to smooth things over with them at the same time. Besides I want to see the reaction they would have seeing the both of us." Raven chuckled.

"Alright I can agree to that. I will give my report to Ozpin then we can go from there." snuggling into Summer, Raven let out a content sigh "I missed this." Summer lied back and closed her eyes. "So did I".

* * *

 _(Raven)_

For the first time in nearly 10 years, Raven slept peacefully. While she knew the moment she saw Summer in the Emerald Forest, this would be the topic of their first conversation; however she couldn't be upset about the resolution. Summer took her back and is willing to work on their relationship… she just hoped Tai-Yang would be as willing. Some would argue that their little 'Love Triangle' was odd / crazy / insane, they each loved each other and looked forward to raising a family together. If that witch hadn't attacked… her life could have been different.

That was in the past, now she had a light at the end of the tunnel. For 17 years she had been on the run, no place to call home. Now she might be able to stand with her family and ward off the coming tide. She just… had to meet her family first. While she missed Yang dearly and checked in on her as much as possible, she just didn't know how she would talk to her.

Its not that she doesn't know the reaction she will have… hell its the same one Tai-Yang might have. The crack about the medical team wasn't off-base and fully expected their first encounter to come to blows. She just hoped that they would be able to get through it without killing one another.

On top of that she was unaware how Qrow would handle the whole situation. Tai would have a mild heart attack (if he didn't feint first) but Qrow would most likely turn to the flask very quickly. She new her brother was a drunk because of her leaving and Summer's disappearance. For a long time he was in love with Summer (he did accept their situation after a while and came to love that he would get to be apart of a family that they never got) and took her apparent death hard. Hopefully they would be able to help slow him down a bit.

Rolling onto her back, Raven started to open her eyes and wipe away the bleary vision. However she was not ready to see a set of Silver Eyes staring at her with curiosity mixed with caution.

"Hello, My Name is Ruby." As she said that she whipped out what looked like a giant scythe point it at her… (Dammit Qrow) "Now… who are you and why are you in my mom's bed."

* * *

 _(Hospital Room)_

As Ruby and Raven stared one another down, Raven coughed and poked Summer in the back. She continued to sleep mumbling "Go away Qrow, The exam isn't for another 2 hours".

Raven snorted before shoving her out of bed, which incidentally startled Summer awake. Upon getting up and looking back at Raven she stopped her train of thought upon seeing Ruby holding Raven at weapons edge. Slowly getting up and sitting on the bed she coughed to compose herself.

"Ruby sweetie, please put that away and have a seat we need to talk." She started calmly. Ruby looked wary but slowly shifted Crescent Rose to passive form. Once it was put away, Summer indicated to come over to her which once she did, Ruby was picked up and placed on her lap.

"Ok Little Rose before we talk I need to know… where is your sister?" Ruby looked at Summer with confusion. "She was down in the cafeteria. I had already eaten so I wanted to see you before the first day of classes. She said that she would try to swing by in about 15-20 minutes."

Summer looked over to Raven with a bit of worry "We knew this would happen. Sweetheart, can I borrow your scroll." Once Ruby gave her the scroll, she punched in Glynda's number. After a few rings the professor picked up.

"Yes Miss Rose how can I help you?" "Glynda this is Summer. We have a slight problem that might occur in about 15 minutes that might destroy part of the hospital wing. We have a bird problem that a particular dragon might take issue with. Please come here as soon as possible" Silence from the other end of the line for a few beats "Ozpin and I are on our way." The line went dead.

Handing the scroll back to Ruby, Summer gave her a tight hug before starting. "Ruby I know you have questions but we are limited on time based on what you told me. This is Yang's mother Raven. She arrived last night. We have already talked and work somethings out and will no doubt have a hopefully productive discussion later. However if Yang is anything like her mother she will punch first and ask questions later which obviously creates some serious issues." Looking over at Raven, nodding. Raven stuck her hand out "Its nice to meet you Ruby, you look just like your mother."

Ruby took the hand slowly contemplating the next set of words. "Can I ask one question before Yang gets here?" Both Raven and Summer nodded. "Why did you leave? Do you have any idea the damage you cause by doing that?"

Raven sighed "I am sure that Yang will ask this question so I will give you the short version and explain the whole thing when we sit down. When she was a baby, a woman attacked the two of us when I was coming home from the market. I was able to get Yang to Qrow and hold the woman off but at the end she was able to capture me. She did some… not so pleasant things to me in an attempt to get more information about your mother to use against her. I escaped but she already knew about me and my connection to you mother. I fled because I didn't want to leave Tai & Yang open to attack. I drew her away from Patch to keep you guys safe. I am back now to try and make things right and stop these people once and for all"

Ruby looked between Raven and Summer. "Ok, I believe you. However Yang is going to be a harder person to convince. Just so you understand her anger and hopefully help diffuse her, she has searched for you since she could walk according to dad. She thinks that you left because you didn't want her. That… you were ashamed to call her your daughter"

Raven paled at that statement, with her mouth gaping open. "That was never my intention." She whispered "I loved Yang… I couldn't stomach if anything happened to her, Tai, or Summer. I did what I thought was right. Oh Oum Summer how am I ever going to make this up to her?!" Raven stated starting to panic.

Summer took Ruby off her lap and hugged Raven. "Its alright, we will get through this. I was hoping to put this off at least till after we spoke with Tai and Qrow but the sooner we get out of the way now the better." Cupping Raven's cheeks, Summer placed a light kiss on her lips. "Now, breath, relax, and put your gear on. I have a feeling you will need it in a moment." Raven nodded and went to get dressed. Ruby just sat in the room dumb found at what had just happened and had an incredulous look on her face. Summer giggled at it "We will explain more in time Sweetheart but for the moment can you do me a favor and run and grab Glynda & Ozpin? Use your semblance if you would as I don't know how long I will be able to keep Yang at bay." Ruby nodded, snatched a quick hug and zipped out of the room. Both Summer and Raven tensed as they heard Ruby yell "Hi Yang!".

After a few tense moments, the door to the hospital room opened and Yang strolled in. "Hi Summ.." She started loudly but tapered when she saw a spitting image of her in the room.

"Mom?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Two Chapters in 1 day?! What magic is this? Well I have been wanting to introduce Raven as I find her character interesting and I am sure that we will get more information in the coming season, I want to explore some interesting things in regards to Summer & Ravens relationship. Not to mention Raven's personality. When you think about it all we have gotten is one line of dialog and her saving Yang. I feel while Yang is similar in looks / temper, I feel like Raven would be very happy / fun but can switch it off to be serious. Hopefully this doesn't turn people off to the character.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7: That Poor Wardrobe

**(Hospital Room)**

"Mom?!" Yang said with her mouth gaping open.

Raven looked over to Summer with a look of fear written all over it. Slowly Summer started to move in front of her in hopes to give Raven as much time as possible. After a few more moments, Yang's brain caught up with the situation.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Yang yelled as her eyes shifted red and her hair started to spark.

"Sweetie… I need you to calm down and breath. There is a lot we need to talk about before we jump to conclusions…" Summer stated as she started slowly moving towards Yang, hoping to placate her. If anything this started to anger the teen.

"NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HER AFTER SHE ABANDONED ME!? ABANDONED DAD!?" Yang exclaimed as she started to slowly walk towards the mother duo, her fury starting to melt the tile. Behind Summer, Raven had finished gearing up. Reaching over and placing her hand on Summer shoulder, Raven moved her partner to the side, putting herself directly in front of her Daughter.

"Yang…" Raven started with a sad tone, however was interrupted by Yang throwing an Ember Celica enhanced punch at her mom. Figuring this was coming, Raven dipped out of the way, letting her daughter slam into the wardrobe on the wall, causing it to splinter and start to smolder.

 _'Poor Wardrobe'_ Raven thought. Turning back to Yang, Raven put her hands up in hopes it would stop her rampaging daughter. "Yang… sweetie, you need to calm down and let me explain."

Yang shook off the bits of the wardrobe that happen to be stuck to her. Refocusing herself, she started to stalk towards her mom. "You don't get to call me that. Not after what you did." she seethed.

Sighing, Raven realized that there will be no peaceful resolution to their situation. Looking over to Summer, she smiled. "Let be honest… this was inevitable Sum." Turning back to her daughter, Raven crouched into a defensive stance, drawing a red blade from her scabbard.. "If you feel this is the only way".

Yang smirked and leaped at her Mom. Raven swung her sword behind her, creating a rift. Catching Yang's arm, Raven hurled her through the portal.

* * *

 **(Court Yard - Outside Medical Wing)**

Outside, Team JNPR was hanging out near the fountain while waiting for lunch to be over. Ren was trying to keep up with Nora while Jaune was giving Pyrrha a history lesson of the statue.

"Jaune, why does this woman have your sword?" Pyrrha inquired. Jaune leaned in a bit closer, inspecting the main figure on the statue.

"That's my ancestor Joan Arc, the first wielder of Coreca Mors. She was one of the first recorded hunters." Jaune said with a hint of envy. "It is said that her semblance rallied her allies in even the darkest of times and rejuvenated even the most wounded of person. She is who I inspire to be."

Pyrrha just smiled at her partner. "You will get there someday Jaune. Everyone has to start somewhere. It's good that you have such a positive role model." She said as she patted him on the back.

"Thanks Pyr" Jaune gave a weak smile. At that moment Nora was doing cartwheels around the fountain itself. Once she got to where Jaune and Pyrrha were standing, she pointed over to the side.

"Hey guys whats that?" She asked curiously. The rest of JNPR looked towards what looked to be a vortex of darkness.

"I don't know Nora. I think we should get a teacher" Jaune stated as he backed up from it.

At that moment a golden fireball hurled out of the vortex and smashed through a nearby bench. JNPR was surprised to see Yang standing up while a copy of her walked out of the portal followed by Summer. She walked over to team JNPR as Yang leapt at her older doppleganger.

"Summer… what is going on? Why is Yang fighting what looks to be an older version of herself?" Pyrrha inquired.

Summer just sighed as she looked over to the team that was watching the two women pummel each other. "It's a rather long story. After this is over, I am sure that plenty of explanations will go around."

* * *

Still blinded by fury, Yang continued to batter at Raven. Punch after punch was thrown however Raven just continued to dodge or parry everything thrown at her.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME COWARD" she roared at her mother. Raven continued to have a sadden look across her features as she absorbed those words.

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore Yang" She stated as she dipped her sword down.

"WHY NOT! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT IT!" Yang bellowed back at her as she paced. That had an effect on her mother as she started tearing up.

"I am sorr…"

This was not the thing to say. "NO… YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT. YOUR 14 YEARS TOO LATE!" she yelled as she continued her assault on Raven.

Opening another portal, Raven dodged the strike as Yang sailed into the vortex. Not losing any momentum, another portal opened next to Raven as she close lined her daughter, causing her to slide on her back into the fountain.

Groaning, she picked herself up and refocused her sights. Cocking Ember Celica, she launched a couple of shots at Raven. As Raven deflected them, Yang dashed behind her mother hoping to blind side her. As she pivoted to nail Raven in the back of the head, another vortex opened below her feet, causing her to fall through it. A few moments later, Raven stuck her arm out, catching Yang, slamming her into the ground.

"Are you fi-" Raven started before she was interrupted by Yang tripping her her onto the ground. Recovering swiftly, the older Branwen grabbed Yang's foot as it sailed towards her. With a look of shock & fear, Yang was picked up and thrown into the fountain. Seconds later, the water exploded out of the fountain as waves of heat came off the young huntress.

Sighing, Raven dropped back into a defensive stance. As Yang lept through the air she was suddenly suspended out of nowhere.

"Ms. Xiao-Long. What do you think you are doing?" Came a very angry Glynda Goodwitch followed closely by Ozpin. "Do you have no regard for your safety? Or your friends? I have half a mind to give you detention for the rest of the semester!"

Ozpin stepped forward placing his hand on his headmistresses shoulder. "Now Glynda, while I agree that punishment would be suitable for this transgression; you must realize that this reaction wasn't unexpected nor unjustified..." he stated with a pointed look at Raven who stared at the ground ashamed.

"However this is a great time to teach a fantastic lesson to one of our brightest. Ms. Xiao-Long; while I understand your anger, you must see that if Raven had been an enemy, you would have been injured if not killed. You recklessly charged into a superior opponent blinded by anger. You should count your blessings that she was not hostile and I implore you to find out as much as you can about your opponent before engaging in a fight. You could have injured yourself, mother, or Summer." Ozpin finished by tapping his cane on the ground, releasing Yang from mid-air.

Limping over to Yang, Summer helped her daughter off the ground. "Are you ok sweetie? You're not hurt are you?"

Looking up at her adoptive mother, Yang had tears in her eyes. "Why… why is she here?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's a very long story Sunflower. But know that I was just as upset as you when I saw her. We will be having a long talk with her about everything." Summer said as she hugged her daughter.

Standing up from her crouched position, Yang steadied herself as she stumbled towards her mother. Standing before her, the two huntresses stared each other down. After what seemed like an eternity; Yang threw a right hook, causing Raven to soar through a nearby tree. Glynda moved to stop Yang however Summer waved her hand indicating to wait.

Groaning, Raven started to pick herself up however she froze at feeling a pair of arms grab and pull her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Yang started to sob openly.

"Mom…"

* * *

 **A/N: So… *cough* ... been a while. I am obviously not dead. I have been SO busy with work that it's drained all my creativity that I don't get any sort of drive to do anything once home. However after receiving some nice messages, I have decided to try and dedicate a more time to this story as people have asked what will happen next. I will try to update this more than once every 6+ months. :)**

 **To all the reviews who said the story was good: Thanks for the encouraging words. This is one of the reasons I have decided to come out and continue this story.**

 **Omegazeroinfi: Yeah so canon. I have thought alot on how I was going to handle it. Currently I will be sticking pretty close to event from V1-3 however there will be obvious changes. It will be a framework however the way events unfold will be different.**

 **Knight7572: *Cough* Poly relationship *cough***

 **-names: I can understand the confusions on the state of dress. She had taken off what I would call 'battle gear'. All the armor / weapons she would typically wield were taken off as it would be terrible to sleep in. As for Ruby, I like to think she has a 'leader' mode where she is super on it, confidant, and the best version of herself. Normally around friends she is the goofy girl however when the situation calls for it, she is ready to be go-getter.**


End file.
